


Relax

by Light1108



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hot Springs & Onsen, Overworking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light1108/pseuds/Light1108
Relationships: Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

“Arrrrgh!” Yu groaned as she placed her head in her hand, “Why can’t I figure this out!”

“I’ve been trying to finish this song so long and I’m not making any progress” Yu muttered dejectedly as she stared at her keyboard. 

The Nijigasaki idol club had a big live show coming up soon and the centerpiece of the event was going to be a new group song featuring all 10 members. But Yu had run into trouble when working on the song.

After a few minutes of sitting unmoving at her keyboard until she heard a knock at her door, Yu slowly lifted her head up to look at the door as a voice called out from the other side “Yu… It’s me.” 

Yu quickly leapt up to answer the door upon hearing the voice of her best friend Ayumu, before opening the door Yu shook her head and brought back her usual smile as she pushed her frustration down.

“Hey Ayumu! Why are you here?” Yu questioned as she opened the door and let her best friend in.

As Ayumu walked in she had a concerned look on her face, “Yu… are you okay?” Ayumu asked as she entered the room.

Yu tilted her head to the side, “I’m fine… “ Yu said, slightly glancing away from her friend.

“Are you sure?I heard you shouting earlier and you wouldn’t answer my messages so… I got worried.” Ayumu said, looking at her friend with a worried expression.

“Huh!?” Yu yelped as she checked her phone to see multiple missed messages from Ayumu.

“Oh…” Yu murmured, feeling embarrassed, “Sorry… I was just getting frustrated trying to…” Yu trailed off as she stared at her keyboard.

Ayumu, understanding what her friend was saying gave her a sympathetic smile, “If you’re having trouble with the song… could I help?”

Yu shook her head, “No… No it’s fine. I know what I want to do but I just can’t seem to get it out” Yu said, making gestures with her arms, “Don’t worry about it Ayumu! I’ll get it done!” Yu declared with her usual optimism.

“The song isn’t what I’m worried about…” Ayumu muttered before facing her friend again, “Just make sure you aren’t overworking yourself, okay? You’ve been working on this song for days now and I know you haven’t been getting enough rest.” Ayumu said pointing at Yu who was now sheepishly looking away.

“You should take a break for a couple of days and relax, we have a month before the live show.” Ayumu said like she was scolding a child.

“But I c-can't!” Yu protested, “And D-Don’t worry… I’ve been getting plenty of…” Yu paused to let out a yawn, “Sleep…”

Ayumu stared at Yu who was looking at the floor with a guilty expression, “Just promise me, you’ll stop for today and go to bed.” Ayumu sighed.

Yu wanted to protest but had to stifle another yawn, to Ayumu’s amusement. “Okay... Okay you win… Just let me finish what I was doing and then I’ll go to bed.”

Ayumu smiled and walked to her friend’s door, “Good Night!”

Once Ayumu Ayumu had left Yu approached her keyboard letting out another sigh of frustration, “I’m so close…” after a moment of staring at the keyboard before sh seats back down, “Just five more minutes… that’ll be fine, right?”

A few minutes eventually turned into a couple hours and soon Yu finally forced herself to trudge over to her bed where she promptly passed out. The next morning she was woken up by Ayumu at the normal time and she joined her friend outside their apartment building before school.

Ayumu asked Yu if she got enough sleep since Yu looked really tired but Yu said she was fine and that she was just waking up. After this the two went to school and went through the day like normal all the way through to club practise where they continued to practise the other songs they would be performing in the live.

“Okay, everyone that’s enough for today!” Yu cheered as she finished clapping the rhythm of the song everyone was practising. As all her friends started to relax and drink some water, Yu walked over to the corner of the room where all their towels were.

Yu collected the towels and started to hand them out to the club members along with giving comments on their performance, “Great work Shioriko! You’re really getting the hang of being in a group song!” Yu praised.

Shioriko swiftly nodded as she started to wipe off the sweat she had worked up, “I am pleased to hear it. I do not want to be the one holding everyone back.” Shioriko said sternly.

Yu giggled, “I keep telling you, you don’t have to be so formal.” After that Yu moved on to the rest of the club giving praise and feedback to various members such as praising Karin’s grace for her part of the dance or asking Ai to slow down a little as she was getting a bit further ahead of everyone else.

As she was giving Ayumu some advice Yu had to stop and let out a long yawn, “...S-sorry about that!” Yu muttered, feeling embarrassed.

Just as Ayumu was about to speak up Yu announced she would be going home. “Sorry I’m leaving early today guys! I want to try and work on this song a bit more.” Yu said sincerely. 

As most of the club accepted and bid Yu farewell as she left the clubroom. Ayumu let out a sigh which caught the attention of the remaining club members.

“What’s wrong Ayumu?” Emma asked out of sisterly concern.

“I’m.. I’m worried about Yu.” Ayumu admitted, “She’s been working herself to death over this song… and no matter how many times I tell her to take a break she just won’t listen... “

Ayumu looked to the floor, the look of frustration clear on her face, “Why does she always do this…”

The rest of the club all shared a knowing glance, “You know that’s how she is… Her passion can get the best of her…” Shizuku said.

“I know but I want to do something…” Ayumu muttered.

“Then why don’t you force her to take a break?” Karin asked with a smirk, “If she won’t take one herself then make her.”

“But how… I can’t force her away from her keyboard forever and I’m not sure I can do anything to keep her distracted.

Karin’s smirk grew more and more smug, “I think I’ve got just the thing.” Karin said as she walked over to her bag where she started to rummage through, “Since we have a few days off starting tomorrow… why don’t you take her to this!” Karin said, presenting a coupon to Ayumu.

Ayumu hesitantly took a look at what her mature friend was presenting to her, “A… hot spring?”

Karin nodded, “Yeah, I was given this after a recent modelling job. It's a free night at a hot spring. Might be just the thing you need.” Karin explained, “I was just going to leave it since I didn’t have enough time.”

“A-Are you sure?” Ayumu asked, feeling unsure.

Karin nodded, “Like you said, Yu needs a break and this might be just what you need to get her to take one.”

“T-Thank you Karin!” Ayumu says sincerely as she took the coupon from Karin and quickly left the clubroom so she could go and get her’s and Yu’s parents permission and start planning for the trip.

Emma glanced at Karin, “Um… Karin wasn’t that for-”

“Don’t worry, they’ll figure it out. This will be just what they need.” Karin says in a smug tone.

Once Ayumu returned home she immediately told her Mom about what was happening with Yu and that she wanted to take Yu to the hotspring tomorrow. After lightly teasing her daughter about going away with her ‘girlfriend’.

Once Ayumu calmed down she left her apartment and walke next door, a brief moment after knocking on her friend’s apartment door Yu’s mother answers.

“Oh Ayumu, it’s good to see you again.”

“Hello Takasaki-San.” Ayumu said with a slight bow.

Yu’s Mom giggle, “I take it you’re here to see Yu again?”

Ayumu nodded, “Yes but I also wanted to ask you something. Would it be okay if I take Yu to stay overnight at a hot spring tomorrow?” Ayumu asked, feeling a bit nervous.

Yu’s Mom smiled before letting out a weary sigh, “So you’ve noticed, she’s overworking herself again.” Ayumu nodded, “Then go for it. That girl won’t take a break when she’s like this without a little force. Good luck convincing her.”

Ayumu thanked Yu’s Mom and then made her way to Yu’s room. Upon entering Ayumu can’t help but giggle at the sight she sees, Yu is currently asleep at her keyboard with her head in her Arms.

As Ayumu quietly made her way over to Yu she rolled her eyes at her friend’s actions. “Oh Yu…”

As Ayumu reached Yu she gently shook her friend’s shoulder until Yu began to stir. “Hmm... “ Yu groaned as she slowly lifted her head and groggily looked around the room. “Waaaaah! Ayumu when did you get here!?” Yu questioned noticing her best friend.

Ayumu laughed, “Good evening Yu! I told you need to get more rest.” Ayumu said with a hint of smugness in her voice.

Yu glanced away from Ayumu’s gaze feeling a bit embarrassed Ayumu caught her asleep at her keyboard.”S-Sorry…” After apologising Yu’s smile returns, “So why are you here?

“W-Well… I was wondering if you wanted to go on a hot spring trip over the weekend.” Ayumu asked, feeling the hesitation growing in her stomach.”It would be nice to relax with just the two of us.”

Yu smiled, “I’d love to but…”Yu trailed off as she looked back to her keyboard, “I have to work on the s-”

Ayumu interrupted Yu by grabbing her hands, “Please Yu… I really want to go with you.”

“Umm.” Yu gulped, unsure how to respond.

“Please?” Ayumu asked again, giving Yu a puppy dog stare, after a moment under Ayumu’s pleading glare Yu let out a sigh.

“Okay… You win.” Yu relented, much to Ayumu’s joy.

“Thank you!” Ayumu said, “I promise we’ll have a great time!”

Yu nodded, “Yeah! It’ll be fun.” Yu tried to walk back to her keyboard but Ayumu stopped her.

“We have to leave really early tomorrow, so promise me you will get to sleep early tonight.” Ayumu said sternly.

“Eheh…” Yu squeaked out, “Okay… I promise.”

With Yu’s promise Ayumu hugs her friend and thanks her. Ayumu then tells Yu what she should pack and what time in the morning they need to meet up, after getting her friend caught up on everything Ayumu leaves Yu’s apartment to rest up for their weekend away.

The next morning Ayumu messaged Yu a little earlier than usual before getting ready for their trip, once Ayumu was ready she said goodbye to her parents and went outside the apartment building to wait for Yu.

After 10 minutes Yu comes out in her usual casual attire, “Good morning… Ayumu!” Yu drowsily exclaimed.

Ayumu giggled, “there you are. I was starting to get worried you fell asleep again.” 

Yu joined her friend’s laughter before shaking her head, “No way! I promised to come!”

Ayumu smiled “Well then we best get going so we can enjoy our time there as much as possible.”

“Sounds good!” Yu cheered, as Ayumu and Yu turned to walk away from their home Yu subtly reached out and grabbed Ayumu’s hand which Aymu returned with a light blush on her face.

The pair walked in silence towards the station where they boarded their train. During the journey out of Tokyo the two started to talk about small topics like school, the idol club and their friends, what they’re going to do when they arrive and even just reminiscing.

After a couple hours on the train Yu fell asleep on Ayumu’s shoulder much to the Ayumu’s joy and embarrassment, “Enjoy your rest Yu…” Ayumu muttered as she thought off the blush on her face.

After a few more hours on the train they had arrived at their station, Ayumu got up and started to gently shake Yu awake. “Yu, Yu. We need to go.”

“Ah! Sorry!” Yu yelped as she swiftly got up and stretched. “I’m awake!”

Once Yu was up the two made their way out of the station and began to walk down the scenic rural path taking in the sights and sounds of the area until they finally reached the Ryokan.

As they arrived Ayumu took the lead and talked to the woman that was running the desk. After a brief conversation the woman pointed down the hall, “Your room is at the end of this hall. I hope you two enjoy your stay together and if you need anything please ask.”

“Thank you!” Ayumu and Yu cheered simultaneously as they moved down the hall.

“So what do you want to do first Ayumu?” Yu asked as her excitement grew as they approached the room.

“I think we should just settle in first.” Ayumu said, trying to calm her friend. 

“Okay!” Yu cheered in response as they entered the room. After entering, Yu takes Ayumu’s bag and places it down beside her’s in a corner of the room while Ayumu looks for the futons.

“Okay she said they would be in… here.” Ayumu mused as she opened a closet which revealed the futon. “There they… are…” Ayumu slowly muttered.

Yu looked up and saw Ayumu had freezed up, “Hmm Ayumu what’s wrong?” When Ayumu didn’t answer Yu walked over and saw her face was a deep red as she continued to stare into the closet.

With growing curiosity Yu looked at what Ayumu was staring at upon seeing it. Yu casually remarked, “Is there only one futon?”


	2. Chapter 2

“W-why is there only one futon!?” Ayumu yelped in a flustered embarrassment.

Ayumu swiftly searched through her pockets trying to find the coupon Karin gave her yesterday. As Ayumu dug it out in a haste the coupon fell to the floor which Yu picked up out of curiosity.

“One… couple room… well that would explain the single futon.” Yu said nonchalantly.

Ayumu’s face turned bright red, “C-couple!?

Yu nodded, “Yeah. You didn’t know?” Yu asked with a teasing smirk.

Ayumu hastily shook her head, “I-I didn’t check… w-why didn’t Karin tell meee!”

Yu started to giggle, “You probably should have checked.”

“Yuuuuuu…”Ayumu whined before letting out a sigh, “I wonder if we could ask for an extra one…” Ayumu mused.

“Do we need one?” Yu asked with a smile.

“O-of course we do!” Ayumu yelled, feeling more flustered.

“But we’ve slept together before when we were younger, how is this any different?” Yu questioned innocently.

“Because that was when we were…” Ayumu muttered quietly under her breath. 

“Plus it sounds like it’ll be fun!” Yu cheered, giving Ayumu a big beaming smile.

Ayumu looked at her friend’s happy and warm expression for a moment until she couldn’t resist anymore and finally conceded. “Okay… we can share.”

“Yay!” Yu exclaimed as she hugged her best friend. “I know I’ll sleep well tonight now!”

Hearing that remark Ayumu’s face turned an even deeper shade of red, “I-I’m glad to hear it…”

Yu continued to hug Ayumu over the next minute before they finally broke apart and started to finish preparations in the roo, Ayumu pulled out the futon and set it up in another part of the room while Yu put their bags in the wardrobe the futon was just in so they would be out of the way.

Once they were settled into their room the two found the Yukatas in another wardrobe in the room. After that the two changed out of their normal casual wear which they proceeded to fold up and put away.

“Okay so where should we go first?” Yu asked excitedly.

“Hmm” Ayumu hummed, “How about we just look around for a little while? We can go into the hot spring later tonight.”

Yu nodded, “Sounds like a plan!”

With that decided the two left their room and explored the surprisingly large Inn, first they found a little scenic garden full of different flowers that the two had a peaceful time walking through. Near the end of their walk Yu eagerly pointed out some Rhodanthes growing at the edge of the garden reminding Ayumu of their promise much to Ayumu’s joy and embarrassment.

After that the two returned indoors and found a games room at the other end of the garden from where they entered. Yu eagerly dragged Ayumu into the room and they started to look at the various games they explored until Yu set her eyes on the ping pong table.

“Ayumu over here!” Yu called out in childlike glee.

“Oh table tennis!” Ayumu happily exclaimed, “We haven’t played this in years.”

Yu nodded as she looked at Ayumu with a competitive expression, “So want to play?”

Ayumu’s grew a determined expression, “You’re on!”

Ayumu and Yu grabbed their paddles and then moved to opposite ends of the table, Ayumu lifted the ball up ready to serve, “Are you ready?”

“Ready!” Yu declared back.

Ayumu served the ball across the table which Yu returned back with force, Ayumu hastily moved to return the ball. After she managed to return the ball to Yu with a similar amount of force the two fell into a fierce back and forth until Yu managed to trick Ayumu with one of her shots.

“Yes! I did it!” Yu cheered.

Ayumu pouted, “No fair… you tricked me.”

“Well I can’t lose to you.” Yu said with a smirk.

“Ahhh, neither will I!” Ayumu declared as they both returned to their previous positions. This time Yu served the ball and went for a lower intensity shot hoping to catch Ayumu off but this gambit failed with Ayumu returning the ball with more ferocity then in the previous match.

Ayumu’s slight increase in intensity was enough to keep Yu on the defensive, unable to get a powerful return in and just barely being able to keep up with Ayumu’s hits. After a solid minute under Ayumu’s assault, Ayumu changed tactics and performed a similar fake out Yu did in the last game which was enough to cause Yu to fail on the return.

“I guess I deserve that.” Yu giggled.

“You should know not to underestimate me Yu!” Ayumu said smugly before joining her friend in laughter.

“One more round to decide the winner?” Yu asked.

“Sure!” Ayumu exclaimed, picked up the ball and returned to her previous position. “Ready?” Ayumu asked as she prepared to serve.

“Actually…” Yu spoke up, “How about we make this interesting?” Yu mused.

Ayumu tilted her head in curiosity, “What do you mean?”

“Winner can get the loser to do one thing while we’re here!” Yu shouted getting caught up in the competition.

“Eh!?” Ayumu yelped.

Yu giggled, “Come on, it’ll be fun!”

Ayumu thought for a moment before nodding in agreement, “Why not!” Ayumu said, resulting in Yu letting out a short cheer.

“I’m not losing with a prize on the line.” Yu declared.

After this agreement, Ayumu served the ball with renewed vigor which Yu matched with her own energy. The two continued a straight back and forth for a couple of minutes until Yu put all of her strength into one final shot which managed to break through Ayumu’s defense and bounce across the room.

“Alright!” Yu cheered victoriously. “Great match Ayumu.”

Ayumu smiled, “It was a great game! It’s been so long since we played like that.” Ayumu happily exclaimed. Before letting out a little sigh, “So what do I need to do?”

Yu’s expression turned into a mischievous smirk that reminded Ayumu of Kasumi, “You’ll have to wait. It’ll be a surprise.”

Ayumu pouted which caused Yu to laugh, “Don’t worry it’ll be worth it! So what should we do now?”

Ayumu pondered while Yu put the racket and ball away. Once Yu was back, Ayumu suggested, “How about we go to the hot springs? It’s getting late and it’ll be a good way to relax after those games.”

“Sounds great!” Yu said as they left the games room behind. On their way over to the hot springs they decided to go through the part of the garden they didn’t explore the first time.

After leaving the garden they walked down the corridor to the changing area they changed out of their Yukatas and put on their towels before walking into the open air spring.

“Oh wow, no one else is in here.” Ayumu said in amazement.

“Awesome! Looks like we came in at the perfect time!” Yu remarked as she climbed into the shotspring, “Come on in Ayumu! Let's enjoy having it to ourselves while we can.”

“Sure!” Ayumu agreed, stepping into the spring next to her friend, “Ahhhhh. I always forget how relaxing this is…”

Yu hummed in acknowledgement as she melted into the water. The two both relaxed into the hot water letting any worries or anxieties around the live show, the club or practise melt away for a time while they enjoyed the tranquil atmosphere enjoying each other's company. 

After a few minutes Yu swims over to Ayumu and starts to poke her, “Y-Yu! What are you doing!?” Ayumu stammered as she felt flustered from her friend’s actions.

“Karin told me a while ago hot springs are really good for your skin and make them feel much smoother. So I was curious.” Yu said as she continued to lightly poke Ayumu.

Ayumu was too flustered to work up a response but after a minute Yu stopped, “Hmm your skin is definitely softer! You’re so lucky!” Yu said as she loved back away from Ayumu.

“Mou…” Ayumu muttered as she pouted at Yu, “Yu is the lucky one… your skin is so soft normally…”

“N-no it isn’t!” Yu said being caught off guard from Ayumu’s comment.

“Yes it is!” Ayumu declared, grabbing Yu’s hands, “I’ve always been jealous of how nice your skin feels.” Ayumu muttered as Yu’s face turned red matching Ayumu’s expression.

Ayumu realising what she was doing quickly broke away murmuring an excuse. The pair then sat silently in the spring, glancing away from each other in embarrassment. Soon Yu spoke up breaking the awkward silence and they fell back into pleasant idle chatter.

After roughly 10 minutes Yu loudly remarks, “Thanks for taking me here Ayumu… I really really needed the break.” Yu said, splashing the hot water a little.

“I-I’m glad it helped…”Ayumu murmured, feeling a bit confused by Yu’s random confession.

“I mean it! I was so tired and stressed out I really needed this!” Yu loudly exclaimed as she moved over and grabbed Ayumu’s shoulders, “So thank you Ayumu! I love you!” Yu declared pulling Ayumu into a hug.

“Eh!” Ayumu yelped, “Y-Yu what’s up with you!?” Ayumu questioned as she pulled away from her unusually clingy friend. After getting some distance from Yu, Ayumu saw how red her face was and the unfocused expression Yu had on her face.

Ayumu sighed and shook her head, “Oh geez Yu… You’ve been in too long haven’t you?”

“No I haven’t!” Yu stated, “I’m just a little dizzy…”

Ayumu gave Yu a sympathetic look, “Come on. Let’s get you back to our room.”

“Okay…” Yu muttered while Ayumu got her out of water and back to the changing room.

Once Ayumu got Yu into the changing area, she helped a dizzy and lightheaded Yu dry off and change back into her Yukata. As soon as Yu was done, Ayumu dried off and changed as well before supporting Yu on the walk back to their room.

Upon returning to the room Ayumu gently helped Yu down onto the top of the futon, “Stay there and rest. I’ll go get you a cold drink and something to eat.” Ayumu said sternly making it clear Yu needed to stay and rest.

After Yu gave Ayumu a slight nod, Ayumu left the room and found one of the staff. Ayumu explained what happened and asked where she could get something to eat, the staff member happily helped Ayumu get everything she needed and helped her get back to the room.

When Ayumu walked in she saw Yu peacefully sleeping on the futon. With a warm smile Ayumu prepared the food and drink before gently shaking Yu awake. “Yu… Yu, wake up. Dinner is ready.” Ayumu spoke softly.

Yu slowly began to stir, “Hmm… Okay.” Yu muttered as she slowly sat up and shuffled over to the table. 

“Sorry about earlier Ayumu…” Yu yawned. “It was just so peaceful there I didn’t want it to end… and sorry if I said anything weird… I don’t really remember what happened after I started getting dizzy”

Ayumu let out a weary laugh, “It’s okay. But tell me next time, I don’t want you getting sick.” Ayumu scowlded.

Yu giggled, “Okay, Okay I will!”

“Good! How are you feeling?” Ayumu asked.

“I’m okay now! Still a little lightheaded and tired…” Yu answered before letting out a stifled yawn. “I think I might go to bed after eating…”

Ayumu nodded, “That sounds like a good idea.”

Yu and Ayumu then slowly ate their dinner with Yu taking regular sips from the drink Ayumu brought her. Once they finished Yu crawled back to the futon while Ayumu returned the tray to a staff member before returning to the room.

“So are you going to bed?” Ayumu asked as she sat next to Yu.

Yu nodded, “Yeah… I’m still really tired.”

“Okay then. I’ll try not to disturb you w-when I come to b-bed.” Ayumu said, stammering a little as she started to get up.

“Actually Ayumu.”Yu called out as she grabbed Ayumu’s retreating hand, “I want to use my prize now.”

“U-Um what?” Ayumu wondered.

“Can… Can you join me now? I… I want to cuddle with you… At least until I fall asleep.” Yu requested, “I think it’ll help me sleep.”

“So that’s what you were waiting for.” Ayumu giggled, “Well I don’t have a choice, do I?” Ayumu teased as she lowered herself down to Yu’s level and slid into the futon besides her best friend.

Yu pulled Ayumu closer to her and began to cuddle the Salmon hair girl “Thanks! Not just for this but for the whole trip” Yu sincerely spoke, “I really did need this break… and I’m sorry for worrying you.” Yu said as her eyes started to get heavy.

Ayumu gently patted Yu’s head, “It’s not a problem! I know what you can be like,” Ayumu jokes, “I’ll always be here to look at you!”

Yu smiled, “I’m glad!” Yu Yawned again, “I know I’ll be fine with you watching over me…” Yu murmured as she dragged Ayumu even closer and tightened her cuddle.

“I really… I really love you…” Yu thought still unable to tell Ayumu.

“I… think… I know how to… finish the…” Yu sleepily whispered as she slowly succumbed to sleep in the gentle and calming embrace of her best friend.

Ayumu seeing Yu slowly fall asleep, gently smiles before carefully leaning over Yu’s forehead . After a moment Ayumu slowly and reluctantly pulled away, “I love you to.” Ayumu whispered as she thought back to what Yu said in the hot spring. 

Ayumu slightly shifted around to get comfortable in her friend’s tight embrace as she prepared to end the day in the arms of the person most important to her.

The next day was uneventful, Yu and Ayumu enjoyed their relaxing morning at the inn before gathering their stuff to return home with renewed energy and motivation. Once home Yu thanked Ayumu once again and they agreed they would go to another one together for a longer time. After that Yu returned to work and was finally able to finish the part of the song she was having trouble with.

The next day at club Yu early and proudly exclaiming “I did it!” before citing Ayumu as the reason for the success and she wouldn’t have been able to do it without her much to her crushes’s embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I'm uploading this at a weird time but I was so excited to get this one out and I didn't want to wait for wednesday so it's here now!!!
> 
> I just really really loved wirting nothing but pure fluff between these two dorks I just had so much fun for every scene from the little bet/competition to the hotspring, I kind of wish I could have made the cuddle scene last longer but that felt like the best way to end it.
> 
> I also wanted to show Ayumu's caring side and YU's more childish side since I think both are really important to both their character and their relationship and we don't get to see it much so that was a fun thing to explore. Yu getting a bit loopy from overheating in the hotspring was also fun, she was saying what she really felt but well... not as controll since she wasn't completely with it, that idea came up late while writing but once I had it I had to roll with it and I do not regret it!
> 
> Anyway thank you so very much for reading, if you have any comments or feedback feel free to share and I hope you enjoy my next YuPomu work whenever that is!

**Author's Note:**

> This one I have been planning for a while now, ever since Hinanon and Agupon showed pics about their own hotspring vacatinion together I've been wanting to do this.
> 
> Originally it was just going to be a one-shot but as I wrote this the set up took longer then expected so instead of one chapter there will be two with the next one being entirely focused on their time at the hot spring! Which I'm excited to write about. Side note: I loved writing the final bit of this hehehe.
> 
> Anyway as always I hope you enjoyed this story, if you have any comments feel free to leave them and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.


End file.
